The Great Sidekick Swap
by purplebatman
Summary: In which the Avengers and Justice League switch sidekicks, sidekicks plot revenge, and Black Canary has her work cut out for her. Warning: Corental Punishment (But there's barly any you so can skip it. But someone asked for it.)
1. Hellos

It was a warm day in NewYork, and the Young Avengers were hanging out in Central Park. Danni Stark (Irongirl) was lying on a bench while reading _13 Blue_ _Envelopes. _Her feet were in Nick Barton's (Bullseye) lap. He was listening to Eminem on his iPod. Sasha Romanoff (Tranatula) was doing a backbend next to the bench. Donald Rogers (Soldier boy, but commonly mistaken for American boy) was wearing his usal beanie, even in the warm weather, lyeing in the grass next to Erick Banner (clod), complaining about how over protective his grandfather was now that he was in his coustody. Sasha was telling him to suck it up. Danni and Nick weren't really adding to the conversation. Though that was to be expected since they were sitting on what the teens had dubbed 'The bench of silence'.

"Um... guys?" said Erick cutting off Donald mid sentence. "Group of people with Avengers heading straight towards us."

All the teens, even the benchers, looked over to where Erik was looking to see the avengers mixed in with a man, blond with a goate and wearing green, a blond girl wearing green, a bald African American man wearing a suit, a redhead wearing a pink, anther blond guy with blue eyes, a freckled redhead with green eyes, a man with black hair who was wearing dark glasses, a short kid with black hair and similar dark shades, a man with blond hair and a beard, a African American kid with blond hair, a man with black hair and glasses, and a boy with black hair and unbelievablely bright blue eyes.

"12 people we don't know?" asked Sasha, who really hated not knowing things.

"They don't seem to like each other." noted Erick

"Six kids, each seem to be with one adult, but defiantly still a group. Both kids and adults." said Nick trying to asses the situation.

"Maybe other heroes?" offered Donald

"Young heroes. Young, young titans?" asked Danni

"No, you're thinking of teen titans." said Donald

"But the young part sounds right..." said Sasha

"Wait. Young. Mentors and sidekicks. Each part of a group but a duo as well." said Erick

"Young Justice?" said Nick, unsure.

"Ya! That's right!" said Donald

"But that means there..." Began Danni

_'JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA!' _the thought shot threw all the teens heads so loudly and suddenly it caused them all to pass out on the grass. Sasha fell from her back bend and crashed to the ground. Seeing this, the Avenger ran to there younger team. Tony slid his daughter onto his back piggy back style, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natasha did the same for her sister. Clint swung his little brother over his shoulder, carrying him fireman style. Steve did the same. Bruce really wasn't feeling that angry, so Thor swung Erick over his should.

"What did you do to our kids and why?" asked Tony.

"I didn't mean to! I forgot that they never had telepathic communication , and they were thinking so loudly! I was just trying to help them!" Megan blurted out before hitting her head. "Hello Megan."

"Lets just go to my apartment." said Tony about 5 seconds before Young Justice passed out.

"What happened to them?!" asked Flash, worried.

"I just learned the expression 'an eye for an eye'." said Martian Manhunter

Flash just face palmed.

**Tony's apartment Normal POV**

Tony took a key ring out of his jean pocket and unlocked the penthouse doors.

"Hey Rhody, hey Pep." said Tony walking inside to see his best friend and girlfriend. The rest of the Avenger walked into the apartment carrying the unconscious sidekick's. They walked over to where the couch was along with anther couch, two love seats, and 4 comfortable chairs. Tony put Danni in one of the love seats. Steve laid Donald on one of the couches. Clint put Nick in a chair. Natasha set Sasha down on the other love seat. Thor put Erick on a chair.

"Didn't you say the Justice League was coming over?" asked Pepper.

"Ya, they're getting checked by security." said Tony.

"Why are all the kids passed out?" asked Rhody, a bit of accusation in his voice.

"Relax, it's not like they're dead." said Tony

"Ya, they only passed out when a Martian shoved into there brains." said Clint

A seres of loud groans were heard from the sitting area. The adults looked over to see all five kids clutching there heads and hunched over.

"So lets not do that again."

"You're hilarious."

"My back hurts." sad Sasha

"Probably because you fell out of a backbend when you passed out." said Natasha, walking over to the kids with the rest of the Avengers.

"So who were they?" asked Nick

"The boy with dark sunglasses was kina cute." said Danni.

Sasha nodded at Danni. Natasha rolled her eyes. Even if her little sister was a trained assasin who could probably kill you with a sharpie, she was still just a teenage girl.

"That was Robin. He's sidekick to Batman." said Clint

"Well now he's straight up hot." said Sasha.

Danni nodded at her.

"He's 13." said Bruce

"Well now he's straigh up Dannis'. You guys are the same age." said Sasha.

"If I was gay I'd go for that." said Donald. Erick and Nick nodded.

"You should go for that." said Nick.

"Oh, I will." said Danni slowly.

"Anyways, the teens are young justice and the adults are there mentors. There part of-" started Steve, who was trying to explain before he was cut off.

"The Justice League of America." said Superman. The leaguers and the team had walked in when Danni said 'Oh, I will.'.

"Don't you guys hate each other?" asked Erick.

"Yes, I myself am curious as to why the people of our strong dislike are in the prencence of young minds they will corupt." said (even though you probably guessed this) Thor.

"Who. Who in the freaking Justice League is going to corrupt the kid's?" Asked Tony, who was slightly mad a Thor since he already knew the kid's wouldn't want todo this on either side.

"The man of steel, man of iron." Thor stated bluntly. "He is, after all, _Kryptonian._"

Oh boy...

"What's wrong with being Kryptonian?!" asked and outraged Superman. Partly because Thor had insulted his heratige, and partly because he had done it in front of his son. The bad guys already lied to his boy about Kryptonians being bad, he didn't need it from the good guys to!

"Alright everyone just calm down and lets tell the kiddos why there here." Said Flash, trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine. Black Widow?" Said Steve.

"The Fury thought it would be a good expirence for you all to learn to work toghter with the Justice League and Avengers so you don't end up hating each other like we do. So the sidekicks are switching teams. Tony compiled a list of who would go with who. The Justice League has a list of which of there sidekicks go with us." said Black Widow.

"Fury?" asked Donald

"Yes." said Black Widow

"So we have no way of getting out of this because of baldy." said Donald with spite in his words.

"Donald, be respctful." said Steve in a warning tone.

Donald rolled his eyes and held up his middle finger to Steve when he turned around, causeing Nick, Erick, Robin, Wally, Conner, Artimes, Danni, and Saha to laugh, while M'gan just looked confused. She didn't undrstand why fingers were so funny. Superman tapped Steve on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Steve gave a stern look to Donald.

"When we get home were going to have a chat." said steve sternly.

_Oh crap! I know what a chat is and I would really like to be able to sit down durning this hole switching thingy. Guess I better try not to make it any worse. I miss my actual parents who never did actual parenting. They just let me do my own thing and lived by my own damn rules. They weren't even there half the time. I wish that they had never killed thamselves as sacrifce. I wonder what they were sacrifing themselves for... mabey I'll ask Steve. But after this thing or he'll get all weird and want to talk and say it's not my fault... duh it's not my fault! Man I could use some pot, but that's at home. Mabey Danni has some pot... dought it. _thought quickly slid off his beanie and muttered "Yes, sir."

Conner mouthed sorry to Donald, who mouthed back not your fault.

"Anyway, starting tomorrow you will all switch. Go home, get packed, go back to centeral park tomorrow, same place, 8am." contuined Black Widow as if she hadn't been inturupted.

"Alright, everyone who doesn't live here, get out." said Danni.

The justice league members and young justice left nearly imedeantly.

"Bye guys." said Nick before following Clint out the huge (and for some reason made out of frosted glass) door.

"Bye, see ya at 8." said Sasha quickly before doing a flip off the couch to catch up to Natasha.

"I'll see you later Danni." said Erick, walking after Bruce.

"Bye." said Donald

"Good luck." said Danni.

"Oh, I'm gonna need." said Donald before trudging towards Steve.

"Hey dad?" asked Danni after everyone was gone.

"What?"

"Who eactly did you put Don with?"

"I think Batman."

"Good. Anyone but the boyscout."


	2. Goodbyes

**I got two followers on this story already! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

All 11 mentors and sidekicks were gathered at 8am in Central Park. It was the kind of perfect morning that made 11 pissed off super hero teens want to slap everyone in the face. Than stab them. Them shoot them. Then go back to sleep. They were all waiting for Fury to hurry up and get there so he could make his speech about whatever and they could leave.

"Hello heros. Thankyou for agreeing to participate. As you know, this..." Fury began his speech. But noone was actually listening.

"Psst... Erick, wake up!" whispered Bruce. Erick was leaning heavily on him and his eyes were half closed.

"No, 'm tired." muttered Erick half asleep.

"Tha's ok buddy, I'll cover for you." whispered Bruce. They really needed to stop coming up with a hypothosis that needed to be tested at 2:30 am. He was pretty sure that wasn't the kind of thing a responsible guardian did.

"Tony, I believe you have a list made." finished Fury. Tony didn't really hear him, he was to busy making sure his kid didn't fall over.

"Tony, the list." said Fury again, this time Tony heard him.

"Ok, the list right." began Tony, shaking his daughter. He noticed all the avengers doing the same. Exept for the Romanoffs. Stupid morning people. "Flash:Soldierboy, Clod:Superman, Bulleys: Green Arrow, Trauntula:Batman, and Iron-girl: Black Canary."

"Why Black Canary? She isn't even a mentor." asked the offended Aquaman.

"Well, my daughter can't hold her breath for a week." explained Tony in an 'are you an idiot' voice.

"Alright, Batman, your list." commaned Fury.

"Kidflash: hulk, Artemis: hawkeye, Robin: iron-man, Superboy: thor, Aqualad: captian America, Missmartian: black widow."

"Alright, now that you all know who your going with, I'll be going." said Fury before briskly walking away. Leaving the mentors to there goodbyes.

**Iron Family**

"OK, rember to put in the special plate and keep it in at all time. Jarvis can contact me or pepper from anywhere so keep him on. You have your laptop, your phone, and your charger. I just fixxed up your reactor so you shouldn't need it. Also-"

"Wait. When did you fix my reactor?"

"Well you were asleep last night and I started wondering when the last time we fixxed you up was, and realized it was months ago."

"You couldn't have woken me up?!"

"You hate being awake when I fix it up! Like when you got water on it and I needed to clean it out, you were squirming the entire time!"

"Ok, fine. But you could have at least told me about it before I went to bed."

"Sorry kid, but I'm your parent. It's my job to do things you aren't going to be happy about without your consent. Now come on, give me a hug."

"I'm gonna miss you dad."

"You to kid. Black Canary just arrived by Zeta. She's the blond chick."

"OK."

"Hey kid, one last thing."

"Ya?"

Tony kneelt down so he was at his daughters eye level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that day's coming up while your there. That's the other reason I but you with Black Canary, she lives with Green Arrow. On that day I want you to go get Nick and do whatever you need to do. Ok?"

"Got it. Bye dad, I love you."

"I love you to Danni. You're my daughter, rember that."

**Army**** Fami****ly**** (Captain and Soldier)**

"Be good for Flash."

"Okay."

"I'll miss you. I love you, son."day

_I'm not your son. You don't love me. You can't even rember that this tuesday is the day he killed himself. _Thought Donald. But of course that's not what he said. All he said was "You to. Bye."

**Arachnids **

"Bye. Try to make the bat show emotion on camera."

"I already have hidden cameras in all my shirts."

"You are my favorite out of all the tiny heroes."

"As I should be."

"Love you kid, try not to die."

"Love you to. See you in seven days."

**Hulks**

"Bye kiddo. Try not to blow anything up."

"I'll try."

"Your hardest?"

"No."

"That's my boy. I love you."

"Love you to."

**Avenger Archers**

"Ok, your a way better archer than Green over there, but try to let him keep a bit of his pride."

"I'm not sure if that's possible. Espicaly if he challenges me."

"Ya, if he challenges you- he's dead. So have fun bud. I'll miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to."

**Speedsters**

"Be good kiddo." said Flash while ruffeling Kid Flash's hair.

"But, uncle B, do I have to go?"

"Ya, kid, I wish you didn't though."

"But they're here!"

"You won't see them, I promise."

"Ok... I'll miss you uncle B."

"I love ya kid."

**JLA Arrows**

"Bye."

"Bye Ollie." **(A/N they aren't actualy related so I thought a bye for them would just be a quick bye.)**

**Bat Family**

"Robin, you know the rules for when your away, I accpect you to follow them."

"I'll follow all the ones I rember."

"Then I'll refresh your memory. No jumping, climbling, flipping, punching, kicking, or turning into weapons anything that's not meant for jumping, climbing, flipping, punching, kicking, or turning into weapons. No scarring people half to death. No dissapering during missions or otherwise. No boobytrapping entire bases. Also - and even thought I really shouldn't need to say this- no putting things that aren't food in Wally's mouth because you wonder how fast his matablism will make it harmless."

"I got it."

Bruce scooped up Dick in a quick hug and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Be good, follow there rules and my rules, and rember that I love you. I'll see you in a week."

"I love you to tati."

**Aquas**

"Goodbye, kaldur'am. I shall see you in a week."

"Goodbye, my king."

**Supers**

"Be a good boy, Kal-El."

"I will."

"I love you baby and I'll see you in a week."

"Love you to dad."

"I'll miss you so much baby, don't misbehave, alright?"

"K, I'll miss you to dad."

"I love you Conner."

**Martian**

"Goodbye, M'gan. We will see each other in a week."

"Oh, I'll miss you unncle j'hn!

"And I you."

**Back to normal **

When all the heroes had finished there goodbyes, the sidekicks walked over to there mentors for the week. The mentors painted on bright smiles for the young heroes, evem though they already missed there children. The children all had on sullen faces, they missed there mentors, and knew they would miss there friends.

**BOOM! THREE CLIFF HANGERS! Or at least I tried to make three cliff hangers... I'm not that expirenced in making cliff hangers, but I'm trying!**


End file.
